


One, Two, .....Three?

by AkkiTheWolf



Series: Imagines (or too many k-pop in my brain) [5]
Category: B.A.P, VIXX
Genre: I am in no way responsible for what my brain comes up with, Multi, Other, ehm what the title says, ok maybe I am, taggs are funny lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkkiTheWolf/pseuds/AkkiTheWolf
Summary: Because my best friend needed this and my brain decided that it´s okay to write this. So, here you go. Lol I´m sorry Ravi :D





	One, Two, .....Three?

**One, two, ... three?**

Yongguk was sitting at a little caffé, tapping his fingers on the table surface. He was getting impatient, and frankly said ,bored. His girlfriend was late.

He let out a resigned sigh, letting his eyes roam to find something to occupy his mind. Lids half hiding his eyes, right arm draped on the back of the chair, he resembled a big cat. His gaze stopped on a group of highschool girls, they were loud.

They noticed him and started squealing, Yongguk just raised his eyebrow.

From the corner of his eye he caught a movement. His eyes turning that way, he managed to see a person hiding behind a menu. Purple hair was peeking at the top and a part of an ear was blazing red.

He cocked his head to the side, going back to drinking his coffee. Just a few minutes later he tried to lift his gaze. The person, a young man actually, quickly averted his eyes, slight blush painting his cheekbones.

 

Yongguk smiled to himself, grabbing his phone and dialing for him a well-known number.

„Yah, where are you?!“ His baritone resonated in the phone, making it seem even deeper and smoother.

„Sorryyy, Lil´ had  an argument with Minjun and I had to comfort her.“ Came a slightly panting voice.

„Again?“ She must be rushing here, Yongguk pondered.

„You know how they are...“

„Yeah, yeah, but that´s not why  I´m calling.“ He let the pause go on for a little longer.

„Ok, ok, Ggukah, stop teasing! Why should I hurry?“ Yongguk smiled, his gums showing in  a brilliant grin.

„If you don´t, you´ll miss something interesting.“

„What?“ he sneakily took a picture of the young man and send it to her.

„I´m coming!“ The picture in his head for that reply was very inappropriate for the time of the day.

He checked if the man was still in his seat. He was satisfied to see the man was throwing glances his way. When their eyes met Yongguk sent him a playfull wink. The man almost choked on his drink.

 

This was when she finally entered the caffé.

Yongguk´s face brightened with happiness.

„Finally!“ He exclaimed. She playfully smacked his arm.

„So? What do you want to do?“ She sat opposite him. He knew exactly what she was asking about. In the end, they were together for a long time, through ups and downs.

„How about we ask our new friend?“ He pointed with his head to the young man. She followed his gaze, lips lifting into a wide smile. She suddenly stood and made her way to a surprised purple haired youngster.

Yongguk slowly followed, his posture supple and relaxed. Through a stuttered introduction they get to know that his name is Wonshik, but he is rather called Ravi.

Ravi was at first confused when it was clear that the man he kept throwing doe-eyes at has a girlfriend. Confusion soon got replaced by embarassment after hearing their proposal. An awkward silence took place between them, maybe they were too eager, Yongguk thought.

Or maybe not, blinked in his mind, when Ravi agreed, voice uncertain and alluringly deep.

High-pitched squeal made him cringe slightly.

Well, noone said that heart has a place for only one person, Yongguk thought and smiled warm-heartedly at the two figures before him.


End file.
